kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Aquila
Miles Marmus Aquila is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts 4 and it's sequels. Prior to the events of the game Miles served as a pilot in the United States Marine Corps while fighting in Afghanistan. When he returned home he saw Kairi drawing a picture of Sora giving her a piece of paopu in the cave. After asking her what happened to him, Miles soon discovered that Sora was gone. After the events of Kingdom Hearts 3 Miles soon discovered the note Sora, Riku and Kairi found. He soon went to find Sora. He and his friend Kane then later ran into the hollow bastion gang and joined forces with them. He is voiced by Channing Tatum later Hugh Jackman (older). Appearance Miles bears a resemblance to the main protagonists of the Assassin's Creed series, Desmond Miles, Altair Ibn La Ahad and Ezio Auditore Da Firenze as well as Alex Mercer from Prototype. He has short brown spikey hair and has blue eyes. 'Personality' Miles is a very cynical and quiet young man. He cares alot for Sora and Riku like Brothers. Dispite this Miles holds an agressive side as he never forgave his father for leaving him and his family. Dispite this. He retains a sense of humor and sarcasm and is still very social. He is also a ladies man as he is very polite and well liked by women (etc. Tifa, Daisy and Mini). Unlike Sora, who was obsessed with medieval like interests, Miles is a realist as he relies on logic over fantasy. He is also alot more fiercer and aggressive than Sora and Riku put together. And also Unlike the two, Miles shows a killer's side. Relationships 'Sora' Miles cares alot for Sora. While Sora idolizes and looks up to him as a role model. 'Riku' Much like Sora, Riku looks at Miles as a role model and big brother figure. Riku basically turns to Miles for counsel and guidence. 'Kairi' Kairi is a little sister figure to Miles. After being saved by him a bunch of times, she looks at Miles as the kind of person Sora would be when he's older. 'Tifa Lockhart' Miles has a frequent crush on Tifa. Often hitting on her in a very polite manner. Tifa laughs at his flirtatious attitude. She also does consider him "cute", but she told him that her heart belongs to someone else. However they did kiss when Miles said goodbye to her. 'Cloud Strife' Miles and Cloud basically make a pretty good team.They are pretty distant to eachother, but later came to respect eachother like brothers. 'Squall "Leon" Leonhart ' Miles and Leon's relationship with eachother was never easy at first. Miles greatly disliked his nearly emotionless attitude, while Leon considered him someone not worth talking to (which can push Miles over the edge). Yet later on Leon showed respect and concern with Miles. 'Yuffie Kisaragi' Yuffie is envious twords Miles as she was jealous of his's superior acrobatics, yet is still friendly with him. Miles considers something of a little sister figure, but is annoyed by her. Yuffie also condiers him a "White hooded version of Leon, but with a little humor and sarcasm" as he find's Mile's cynical behavior funny. 'Sephiroth' Sephiroth knew Miles's father Angelus and was interested to realize he had a son. Sephiroth considers him to be "a skilled warrior" just like his father. Sephiroth worked with Master Xehanort and Rego Tenebris. He also knew where Angelus and Sora were being held. Miles later became determine to fight Sephiroth inorder to find out where Sora and his father were being held. 'Rego Tenebris' Miles's archenemy. Rego originally served as Miles's commanding officer and father figure, until he betrayed his squad because they (exept for Miles) found out he was Master Xehanort's second in command. Miles then discovered his commander's betrayal after Cloud defeated Sephiroth. 'Angelus Aquila' Miles was orginally close to his father. When Angelus left his family Miles became depressed and distant from the world exept for his brother Sora, Riku, Kairi and his friends. Over the years after his father's disappearance, Miles never forgave him. His negativity about his father's absence caused him to join the Marines. This made Miles into the man he is today. When Miles found out his father was alive, he sought to find him and get him home. After Angelus regained his heart, Miles forgave his father. 'Īguru Nashi No Musuko' Miles is consider to be Īguru's successor as the wielder of the Wing of the Eagle. He also wore his robes to honor his name while possessing his sword (until it was destroyed and reborn as the Eagle's Key). (More to come) Trivia *Miles means "Soldier" in Latin. *Aquila means "Eagle" in Latin. *Marmus means "Marine" in Latin. *The clothes he wore on destiny islands are the same clothes worn by Alex Mercer from the beta version of Prototype. *Miles's first, middle and last name share similar meanings and origins with Sora, Riku and Kairi's first names. For example a Soldier is someone who fights on the ground, while the Eagle flies. While a marine is a soldier that fights on the land and the sea. *Miles's robe colors are white (Light) and black (Darkness). Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Characters Category:Kingdom hearts 4 characters Category:Males